Project Build Fighters/Gunpla Rankings
|Edit this tab}} S-Ranks Gunpla cost 90 BP to use. If you can handle one of these monsters, you're ready for anything the world has to offer. You can equip it with anything you can find, but make sure to keep a balance. *00 Gundam *00 Qan(T) *00 Raiser (Condenser Type) *1.5 Gundam *Akatsuki Gundam *Alpha Azieru *Altron Gundam (EW) *Alvatore *Arche Gundam *Arios Gundam *Beginning 30 Gundam *Brave (Commander Test Type) *Cherudim Gundam *Crossbone Gundam Maoh *Crossbone Gundam X-1 *Crossbone Gundam X-2 *Crossbone Gundam X-3 *Delta Gundam *Destiny Gundam *Destroy Gundam *Ex-S Gundam *Freedom Gundam *Full Armor Gundam Mk-III *Full Armor ZZ Gundam *Gadelaza *GN Arms Type-D Dynames *GN Arms Type-E Exia *God Gundam *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" *Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound *Gundam AGE-3 Normal *Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) *Gundam Double X *Gundam Exia Dark Matter *Gundam F91 *Gundam Harute *Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) *Gundam Legilis *Gundam Leopard Destroy (G-Falcon) *Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW) *Gundam Virsago Chest Break *Gundam Zabanya *Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *Hyaku Shiki Kai *Justice Gundam *Kshatriya *Kshatriya Repaired *Legend Gundam *Master Gundam *Neue Ziel *Nix Providence Gundam *Nu Gundam *Penelope *Perfect Strike Gundam *Providence Gundam *Psyco Gundam Mk-II *Qubeley (Awakened) *Quin Mantha *Raphael Gundam *Reborns Gundam *Rig Contio *Sazabi *Seravee Gundam *Seravee Gundam II *Shamblo *Sinanju *Sinanju Stein *Star Build Strike Gundam *Stargazer Gundam *Susanowo *Tallgeese III *The O (Awakened) *Turn X *Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" *Unicorn Gundam *Victory 2 Assault Gundam *Victory 2 Buster Gundam *Victory 2 Gundam *Wing Gundam Zero (EW) *Z II *Zeta Gundam (Awakened) *Zeta Gundam 3A Type *Ξ Gundam *∀ Gundam *00 Raiser *Arios Gundam Ascalon *Cherudim Gundam SAGA *Crossbone Gundam X-1 (Skull Heart) *Destroy Gundam (Sturm Faust) *Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (Awakened) *God Gundam + Fuunsaiki *Gundam AGE-3 Orbital *Gundam AGE-FX *Gundam Double X (G-Falcon) *Infinite Justice Gundam *Justice Gundam (METEOR) *Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki *Nu Gundam HWS *Star Build Strike Gundam (RG System) *Strike Freedom Gundam *Unicorn Gundam (Beam Gatling Guns) *Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam *00 Gundam Seven Swords/G *00 Qan(T) Full Saber *00 XN Raiser *Arios Gundam GNHW/M *Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R *Crossbone Gundam X-1 (Skull Heart Full Cloth) *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai *Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai *Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai *Full Armor Unicorn Gundam *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" (Folding Bazooka) *Gundam AGE-3 Fortress *Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type *Gundam Harute (GN Boosters) *Gundam Zabanya (Shoulder Holster Bits) *Hi-Nu Gundam *Infinite Justice Gundam (METEOR) *Neo Zeong *Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) *Nu Gundam (Double Fin Funnel Type) *Reborns Gundam (Egner Whip) *S Gundam (Deep Striker) *Sazabi (Megaparticle Gun) *Seravee Gundam GNHW/B *Sinanju (Beam Axe) *Strike Freedom Gundam (METEOR) *Unicorn Gundam "Banshee Norn" }} A-Ranks Gunpla cost 60 BP to use. Great for experienced players. Almost every possible option is available for these powerful machines, but making them usable becomes an issue if you just equip them with multiple cannons. *4th Gundam *5th Gundam *7th Gundam *Abyss Gundam *Aegis Gundam *Ahead Sakigake *Altron Gundam *Apsalus II *Baund Doc *Beginning Gundam *Berga Giros *Big Zam *Blitz Gundam *Blu Duel Gundam *Bolt Gundam *Build Strike Gundam *Buster Gundam *Calamity Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Doven Wolf *Dragon Gundam *Dreadnought Gundam *Duel Gundam *Elmeth *FAZZ *Forbidden Gundam *Full Armor Gundam *Full Armor Gundam Mk-II *G-3 Gundam *Gadessa (Revive Revival Colors) *Gaia Gundam *Garazzo (Bring Stabbity Colors) *Gelgoog (Commander) *Geymalk *GN Archer *GN Flag *GN-X IV *Goutaitei Sun Quan *GP-03S "Dendrobium Stamen" *Gundam (Magnetic Coating) *Gundam AGE-1 Gransa *Gundam AGE-2 Normal *Gundam Airmaster Burst *Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Gundam Dynames *Gundam Exia *Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Gundam Kyrios *Gundam Leopard Destroy *Gundam Maxter *Gundam Mk-III *Gundam Rose *Gundam Sandrock Kai *Gundam Spiegel *Gundam Throne Drei *Gundam Throne Eins *Gundam Throne Zwei *Gundam Virtue *Gundam X *Gyan Vulcan *Hamma Hamma *Impulse Gundam *Kowloon Gundam *Lu Bu *Palace Athene *Perfect Gundam *Psyco Gundam *Raider Gundam *Rozen Zulu *Shining Gundam *Strike E Gundam (Lucas Custom) *Strike Gundam *Strike Rouge IWSP *SUMO *Val Varo *Vayeate *Verde Buster Gundam *Victory Gundam *Vigna Ghina *Wing Gundam Zero *Zamza-Zah *Zeong *Zeta Gundam *ZZ Gundam *1 Gundam *Advanced GN-X (Amy Zimbalist Colors) *Astray Blue Frame Third *Baund Doc (Jerid Messa Colors) *Berga Giros (Zabine Chareaux Colors) *Bertigo *Blast Impulse Gundam *Blu Duel Gundam (Anti-armor Penetrators) *Brave (Standard Test Type) *Buster Gundam (Gun Launcher) *Calamity Gundam (Beam Cannon) *Contio *Delta Plus *Doven Wolf (Incom) *Doven Wolf (Large Anti-Ship Missiles) *Doven Wolf (UC) *Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) *Full Armor 7th Gundam *G-3 Gundam (Twin Bazooka) *Gaddess *Gaia Gundam (Andrew Waltfeld Colors) *Garazzo (Hilling Care Colors) *GM Sniper K9 *GP-04 "Gerbera" *Gundam AGE-1 Flat (Zefuld Launcher) *Gundam AGE-2 SP *Gundam Amazing Exia *Gundam Ashtaron *Gundam Avalanche Exia *Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash *Gundam Dynames (GN Full Shield) *Gundam Dynames Repair *Gundam Dynames Torpedo *Gundam Exia (Seven Swords) *Gundam Exia Repair II *Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Colors) *Gundam F91 Imagine *Gundam Maxter (Shield Surfboard) *Gundam Nadleeh *Gundam X Divider *Hyaku Shiki (Beam Saber) *Kämpfer Amazing *Mass Production Hyaku Shiki Kai *Mass Production Type Nu Gundam (Incom) *Palace Athene (Large Missile) *Psyco Gundam (Megaparticle Gun) *Qubeley Papillon *Re-GZ Custom *S Gundam *Saviour Gundam *Sengoku Astray Gundam *Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) *Strike Noir Gundam *Strike Rouge IWSP (Beam Rifle) *SUMO (Harry Ord Custom) *Super Custom Zaku F2000 *Superbia GN-X *Sword Calamity Gundam *Sword Calamity Gundam Unit 1 *Sword Strike E Gundam (Lucas Custom) *Tenshouryuu Kong Ming *The O *V-Dash Gundam Hexa *Verde Buster Gundam (Beam Rifle) *Victory Gundam Hexa *Wing Gundam Fenice *Wing Gundam Fenice (Meteor Hopper) *Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) *Zaku III Custom *Zeta Plus A1 (Amuro Custom) *Aile Strike Gundam *Aile Strike Gundam (Mwu La Flaga Custom) *Astray Blue/Red Frames *Astray Red/Blue Frames *Bolt Gundam (Super Mode) *Build Gundam Mk-II *Build Strike Gundam Full Package (Enhanced Beam Rifle) *Doven Wolf (Rakan Dahkaran Custom) *Dragon Gundam (Super Mode) *Enhanced ZZ Gundam *Force Impulse Gundam *Gadessa (Hilling Care Colors) *Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) *Gelgoog (Char Custom) *Geymalk (Mega Beam Cannon) *GN-X IV (Commander Type) *Gundam AGE-1 Full Gransa *Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet *Gundam Epyon *Gundam Kyrios (Tail Unit) *Gundam Maxter (Boxing Mode) *Gundam Rose (Super Mode) *Gundam Spiegel (Messergranz) *Gundam Virsago *Gundam Virtue Physical *Gundam X Maoh *Hambrabi (Yazan Gable Custom) *Hyaku Shiki (Clay Bazooka) *Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 *Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss/Quess Paraya) *Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya/Gyunei Guss) *Jesta Cannon/Jesta *Jesta/Jesta Cannon *Launcher Strike E Gundam (Lucas Custom) *Launcher Strike Gundam *Masurao *Perfect Zeong *Qubeley *Qubeley Mk-II *S Gundam (Incom) *Shining Gundam (Super Mode) *Strike E Gundam IWSP *Strike Noir Gundam (Twin Linear Guns) *Sword Impulse Gundam *Sword Strike Gundam *The O (Beam Saber) *V-Dash Gundam *X Astray *Zaku Amazing *Zeta Gundam (Beam Saber) }} B-Ranks Gunpla cost 40 BP to use. These have more options when it comes to customization, but some skill might be required to master all of the possible options. All SD Gundams fall into the B-Rank category. *0 Gundam *AEU Enact Commander (Ali Al Saachez Custom) *Asshimar *Astray Blue Frame *Astray Gold Frame *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Incomplete) *Astray Green Frame *Astray Red Frame *Barzam *Bawoo *Blue Destiny Unit 1 *Blue Destiny Unit 2 *Bolinoak Sammahn *Byarlant *Cao Cao *Cao Pi *CGUE *Dahgi Iris *Diaochan *Dijeh *DOM Trooper *Dreissen *Efreet Custom *Gabthley *Gafran *Gan Ning *Gaplant *Gazu-L *Gazu-R *Gelgoog and variants *GN-X (Daryl Dodge Custom) *GN-X II *GN-X III *GN-X III (ESF Colors) *Golden Gundam *Gouf Custom *GOUF Ignited *GP-01 "Zephyranthes" *GuAIZ *GuAIZ (Commander) *Guan Ping *Guan Yu *Gundam *Gundam "Alex" *Gundam AGE-1 Normal *Gundam Airmaster *Gundam Deathscythe *Gundam Ez8 *Gundam Ground Type *Gundam Heavyarms *Gundam Leopard *Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) *Gundam Sandrock *Hambrabi *Huang Gai *Jiang Wei *Kapool *Kerberos BuCUE Hound *Kämpfer *Liu Bei *Loto *Lu Meng *Ma Chao *Marasai *Mass Production Qubeley *Messala *Methuss *Nobel Gundam *Overflag *R-Jarja *ReGelg *ReZEL *Rising Gundam *Schuzrum Dias *Shenlong Gundam *Sima Yi *Sun Ce *Sun Quan *Sun Shangxiang *Tallgeese *Tieren (High Mobility Type) *Tieren (High Mobility Type-B) *Union Flag (Graham Custom) *Wing Gundam *Xamel *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Z'Gok E *Zaku II (Commander) *Zaku III *Zeta Plus A1 *Zeta Plus C1 *Zhang Fei *Zhang Liao *Zhao Yun *Zhou Yu *Zhuge Liang *Ahead *Ahead (GN Beam Rifle) *Ahead Smultron *Anksha *Astray Blue Frame Second Revise *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Mina Custom) *Astray Mirage Frame *Astray Red Frame (Flight Unit) *Astray Red Frame Kai *Barzam (Vulcan Pod System) *Beargguy *Beargguy III *Berga Dalas *Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Rey Za Burrel Custom) *Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Custom) *Blue Destiny Unit 3 *Byarlant Custom *DOM Trooper (Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex) *Dreissen (UC) *Gaza-C (Haman Karn Custom) *Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) *Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Custom) *Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Custom) (Beam Shotrifle) *Gelgoog (Beam Naginata) *GN-X (Sergei Smirnov Custom) *GN-X II Sword *GP-02 "Physalis" (Type-MLRS) *GuAIZ (Repair) *Gunblaster *Gundam "Alex" (Chobham Armor) *Gundam (Beam Javelin) *Gundam (Char Custom) *Gundam (Twin Bazooka) *Gundam + B-Parts *Gundam AGE-1 Flat *Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *Gundam Astraea *Gundam Astraea (Type-F) *Gundam Deathscythe (EW) *Gundam Ez8 (180mm Cannon) *Gundam Ground Type (Beam Rifle) *Gundam Ground Type (Hyper Hammer) *Gundam Heavyarms (EW) *Gundam Heavyarms (Homing Missile) *Gundam Sandrock (EW) *Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Colors) *Gyan *Hildolfr *Hyperion G Unit 2 (Gai Murakumo Colors) *Jamru Fin *Jegan (ECOAS Type) (Conroy Haagensen Custom) *Jesta *Jesta Cannon *Kapool (Corin Nander Custom) *Kämpfer (Giant Bazooka) *Marasai (UC) *Mass Production Guncannon (White Dingo Team) *Prototype Gundam *ReGelg (Missile Launcher) *ReZEL (Commander) *ReZEL Type-C (GR) (Defenser A-Unit) *Shenlong Gundam (EW) *Super Gundam *Tallgeese II *Tieren (High Mobility Commander Type-B) *Union Flag (CB Version) *Wing Gundam (EW) *Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) *Zaku II High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) *Zaku III (Mouth Beam Gun) *Zeta Plus (UC) *Zeta Zaku }} C-Ranks Gunpla cost 25 BP to use. These are great for beginners, but there's not much you can equip them with. * *Gunbarrel Dagger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *GM Ground Type *GM II (AEUG) *GM II (Titans) *GM III *GM Quel *GM Sniper Custom *GM Sniper II *Gouf *Gouf Flight Type *Guncannon *Gunner ZAKU Warrior *Guntank *Heavygun *Hizack *Hygogg *Jegan and variants *Leo *Long Dagger * * *Mermaid Gundam *Murasame *Nemo *Nero *Nether Gundam *Powered GM *Rick Dias *Rick Dom II *Serpent *Serpent (Missile Launcher) *Slash ZAKU Warrior *Strike Dagger *Tieren and most variants *Union Flag *Union Realdo *Windam and variants *Z'Gok *Zaku I *Zaku II and variants *Zee Zulu *ZnO *Zssa *ZuOOT }}